Zombie Preparedness Tool Kit
The zombie preparedness tool kit is an essential part of any survivor's tools. This kit would not only come in handy for a viral outbreak, but any kind of chaotic post-apocalyptic event. 'Crowbar' The first tool you need is a good crowbar. This tool is invaluable because it can be used to open jammed doors to safety or supplies. This tool can also be used to bludgeon any kind of threat that may be standing (or shuffling) in your way. Machete The next tool on your list needs to be a machete. Not just any old rusty thing you have out in your shed either. Invest in a reputable companies product. This tool is going to be used to clear that brush you need to get through to get off the beaten path taken by everyone else. You don't want this tool to get dull, hence why you should buy a decent one. This can also be used for hunting purposes or even self defense. You never know when you'll have to behead a zombie or ward off thieves. Shotgun There are many shotguns out there, but make sure you choose a tactical one. The tactical shotguns are shorter, can hold more shells and are easier to wield. This is for obvious self defense reasons. With this bad boy, you can take a zombies head off - no problem. Be sure you only use firearms in a last resort situation though, zombies are drawn to the gun fire and you'll be swarmed with more zombies than you have shells if you're not careful. Shotguns are usually some of the easiest firearms to manipulate, so do your research and find one you like. Ammo for these is usually some of the easiest to find as well as being fairly low priced. Train yourself to be proffecient with this tool. If you are interested in advanced Shotgun Combat Training, Magpul offers a class and video that is an excellent training tool. Hatchet The hatchet can be used for obvious reasons. A bludgeoning tool to stealthily take zombies out, or a valuable tool to cut throug h brush or debris. There's alternatives to this tool as well, such as a good deck hammer. This multi purpose deck hammer can be used to pry, hammer, cut, stab and annihilate. I highly suggest picking on up, especially when they only run around $20 and can be your best tool in your bag. Pistol We usually have a go to pistol that we like to shoot or own. I suggest sticking with that as what you use or have ready to go when the time arises. Make sure you have extra magazines and plenty of stock piled ammo to take with you in your bug out bag (Rucksack ). We'll talk more about those on another page. Take training from a licensed instructor and become a master of this tool. It will most likely be the one that gets you out of a jam. Make sure to include cleaning supplies for your sidearm and always take care of it. Knife There are a lot of reputable blade companies out there such as Benchmade, Ka-Bar, Gerber, etc. Find one you like and buy it for this kit. Knives are always going to be needed so why not have a good one? You will soon realize how much one needs this tool when you're put in a survival situation so there's no point in buying a cheap knock off. Fixed Blade Knives are probably the best type of all purpose knife one can have on hand in a combat or survival situation. Folding Knives are handy and a safe alternative to carrying a Fixed Blade for those who have little experience with using knives. However, Folding Knives come in much smaller blade lengths than a Fixed Blade Knife. So, depending on the length of blade needed, if you are seeking a longer blad length, than a Fixed Blad Knife will be your best bet. Besides the Folding or Fixed Blade options knives come in various blade styles and edges. Crow prefers carrying Tanto syle Fixed Blades with a plain edge. Some knives come with half the edge serrarated. This can be handy when you need to use the knife for cutting a steak at dinner time, but can not be sharpened in any simple means. The plain edge knife can be sharpened on a stone, leather or diamond, is the easiest to keep an edge on, and is useful for cutting anything. If the style of knife you prefer only comes with a half serrarated edge, don't fret, the serraration can be removed on a grinding wheel and the edge sharpened to razor sharpness. Kelly recommends that if you want to carry a folding blade knife, look for something that can be opened with one hand or offers an assisted opening device to make opening the knife quick and easy. Survival Guide It is important to have a good survival guide on hand as well as having read as many as you can prior to any event that requires the use of such knowledge. Adam uses the "Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks. It not only helps you in the event of a viral outbreak, but it list many necessary items for a good bug out kit. A more detailed list of these items can be found here, at the Rucksack page. Kelly reccomends reading "The Survival Handbook: Essential Skills for Outdoor Adventure" as this survival guide offers 320 full color pages of various DIY survival techniques, charts for identifying different types of vegitation as well as posionous flora and fauna. If you are they handy type that can build a boat from sticks, paracord, and duct tape, then this is the book for you, as it offers readers a couple hundred different projects to do while surviving outdoors and protecting yourself from the elements. Readers of "The Survival Handbook" should substitute the information they need for a zombie infestation from Max Brook's "Zombie Survival Guide". Read these or other survival guides, practice making weapons, tools, traps, and shelter, and then memorize the survival guide. Also make sure to keep a copy in your kit so you have a reference to fall back on. More Survival Info For more information on the Zombie Apocalypse, the end of civilization as we know it, and surviving the apocalypse, it is highly recommended that you view the Blog that Kelly Crow keeps called By the Way the Crow Flies where you can find various DIY projects that will help you prepare. An article worth mentioning is "The Zombie Virus" written by Kelly Crow that can be found here . Category:Zombies Category:Disaster Preparedness Category:End of World Category:Tactical Category:Combat